


Xandir Comes to The Rescue

by KuroBakura



Category: Drawn Together (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 20:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6209563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seeing Loki feeling down, Xandir tries to work his own magic in to making Loki and both men get much more than they expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Xandir Comes to The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

**Prompt:**  
  
Loki was leaning on the window sill, looking outside. It was raining outside. The rain was pouring down so hard from the sky that you can barely see any thing from a far distance. Loki sighed looked down that the ground.

“...I bet this day is going to get worst. I can feel it.” Loki said out loud to himself.

“Awe! Do not think like that, Loki! There is always sunshine, even on a rainy day.” A voice said from behind him. Loki stood up and turned around. It was Xandir, standing there with a big smile on his face.

 

 

_**-A Short Backstory of Xandir and Loki-** _

Loki found Xandir in another realm. The realm is unknown to mostly every one but Loki found the realm by accident. Xandir was the first person he met in the realm when he was doing one of his random travels and both of them have been close ever since. After brining him back to Asgard with him, Loki tried very hard to keep Xandir a secret from Thor, Odin and the others but they finally discovered Xandir and brought him to Odin. Loki knew Xandir did not deserve to be thrown in a prison cell because of him (and neither did Thor, who tried to talk Odin out fo it but Odin would not change his mind). Instead of either of them going to prison, Loki told Odin that Loki will leave Asgard, take Xandir with him and never return. Xandir was upset at first because he thought it was his fault for what happened. Loki told him it was not because it was him who brought him to Asgard. Since then, Xandir is all Loki has and he would do any thing to keep him safe and happy. Because secretly, Xandir is _his_ happiness. That all happened over three months ago and Loki does not regret what he did from them both. Not one bit.

_**~~~~~~** _

 

Loki, still looking at Xandir, he sighed.

“Hello, Xandir. Is there something you need?” Loki asked. Xandir's smile suddenly disappaeared.

“Are you alright? You seem sad.” Xandir replied.

“Yes, I am fine, Xandir.” Loki said to him. Xandir knew it was more than that. He hated trying to get Loki to talk but he did not want Loki to feel like he had to hide his feelings or any thing. Especially, when he is feeling down.

“Loki?” Xandir asked.

“What?” Loki repled. Xandir sighed.

“If you ever want to talk, I am always here for you.” Xandir told him, turning around to leave the room. Loki suddenly could not hold it in any longer.

“Xandir, wait.” Loki piped up. Xandir stopped and turned his head to look at Loki again.

“Loki?” Xandir asked. Loki took a deep breath.

“...I do need to talk to you. ...Do you have time?” Loki replied. A smile appeared across Xandir's face one again.

“I always have time for you, Loki.” Xandir said back to him. Xnadir walked over and the both of them sat down a couch near the window area. They talked for about an hour about issues and problems Loki has been having. As well as just passing time with other things as well, like talking about their past and other things such as fond memories in their childhood. A couple of hours past before they noticed the time and that the rain has stopped.

“Wow...that actually was fun and it helped me feel like depressed. Thank you, Xandir.” Loki told him.

“You're welcome.” Xandir said, smiling. Suddenly, Loki leaned over and kissed Xandir without any warning. Xandir did not know what to do but he actually enjoyed that Loki was kissing him. Loki laid back on to the lonuge chair with Xandir still in his arms, kissing him. Xandir was enjoying this now even more. As Xandir propped his leg up, Loki realized what he was doing and stopped. Xandir looked at Loki, who was blushing. Loki slowly sat up as Xandir got off of him. He looked at Xandir, feeling embarrassed. Loki got off of the chair quickly, walked over to the other side of the room and stood across from Xandir, not looking at him.

“Loki?” Xandir asked.

“I am so sorry, Xandir.” Loki told him.

“Sorry about what?” Xandir asked. Xandir knew for what but he pretended to play dumb about it.

About..kissing..you. I did not mean to do that. It just all of a sudden and I could not control myself. ...I feel really bad about it.” Loki told him. Xandir sighed.

“Loki...do you seem upset or angry about it?” Xandir asked.

“I do not know actually. You do not seem angry or upset but you could be just doing it to make me feel better.” Loki replied. Xandir was not offended by Loki's answer. He should be but he understands Loki at the same time.

“I took your innocence without your consent, Xandir!” Loki exclaimed

“It was just a kiss, Loki., which actually..I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. Plus, it is not like you and/or we did any thing sexual.” Xandir told him. Though, Xandir actually would have not minded that at all. There are things he has never told Loki because he felt like Loki would despise him and kick him out if he did know and/or find this out about him.

“But a kiss is suppose to be something special.” Loki told him.

“What makes you think one was not?” Xandir asked. Loki could not come up with any thing else to say about this. He sighed and turned around.

“Xandir...I know you are okay with what just happened but I feel like they way I did it was not right of me. Because...I feel a certain way about you and I also feel I ruined it by doing that.” Loki explained. Xandir figured out why Loki felt like that and decided to tell him who he really felt about Loki.

“Loki, the reason I am not mad at you for what you did is because...I love you. I have a for a while now and I have wanted to tell you so badly but I know you would reject me. Just like others have before and in my past. That kiss felt real to me, Loki. ...I was hoping it felt the same for you.” Xandir said, feeling like he was about to cry. Loki turned his head and looked over at Xandir, who was about to burst in to tears. He knew how and exactly what it felt like to be rejected and an outcast among his and other peers. Loki walked back over to Xandir and held him in his arms, hugging him close and tight to him.

“Oh, Xandir, I know you feel and I am so sory that I upset you with the way I just reacted to this. It did feel real to me as well.” Loki said, laying his head on top of Xandir's. Xandir suddenly calm and a bit more happy than what he just felt a few seconds ago.

“Loki?” Xandir asked but Loki did not hear him. He was too busy trying to figure out how to tell Xandir was he wanted to say to him. After a few seconds, Loki lifted up his head and looked down at Xandir. Xandir looked up at him, blushing. Loki quickly kissed Xandir's forehead and then looked down back at him and smiled.

“I love you, too, Xandir. I have for a while now as well. In fact, I fell in love with you before we even went to Asgard. I never felt this way about any one before, man or woman. And now, you being an elf does not make me love you any less, more actually. You ears are exquisite and you have a good heart, Xandir. Your personality is what make you drop dead gorgeous, though. I am so lucky and honored to know you and if you want...I would like to be your lover, Xandir and only yours.” Loki told him as tears began to stream down his cheek. He suddenly felt a warm hand, holding his cheek. Loki saw Xandir, looking up at him, smiling.

“I would be honored to be your lover, Loki. So my answer is yes. Yes, I will be your lover, Loki. And only yours, too.” Xnadir said to him. Loki smiled and sniffled. Xandir stood on his tip toes and kissed Loki. Loki embraced the kiss and held Xandir close to him before a full minute before they stopped. They let go of each other and held hands, still standing close to each other and then put their foreheads together, smiling.

“I am so glad they you are in my life, Loki.” Xandir said.

“And I am so glad that you are in mine, Xandir.” Loki said back. Xandir let out a sweet, little giggle and then Loki let out a giggle himself. Several seconds after that stopped gigling, both men let go and turned around, looking out the window. Xandir's eyes widened when he saw what was outside the window.

“Loki, look! Two rainbows!” Xandir, said, quickly walking to the window to look out if it. Loki slowly walked behind him and caught up to him a couple of seconds after. Loki look at the window and sighed happily. There was definitly two rainbows in the sky. Right next to each other and neither of them was the bridge to Asgard. Loki put his hand on Xandir's back, looking down at him. Seeing Xandir happy made him feel happy as well then quickly looked back up.

“Aren't they beautiful, Loki?” Xandir asked in awe.

“Yes but they are not the most beautiful things I have seen all day.” Loki replied. Xandir looked up at Loki, confused.

“Really? What was it that you saw?” Xandir asked. Loki then put his arms across Xandir's shoulders and looked down at him.

It is not a thing, it is a someone. And that someone is you, my love.” Loki said. Xandir blushed, turned and put his arms around Loki. Loki kissed the top of Xandir's head and then they both looked back at the rainbows again. After of minute, Xandir looked up at Loki.

“So, about eariler about your day getting worst, did you still think that about today?” Xandir asked. Loki looked at Xandir once more and smiled.

“Not at all, love. In fact, it actually got better...way better. Thank you for making me feel better.” Loki replied.

“You are welcome, honey.” Xandir said back to him. For the rest of the afternoon, Loki and Xandir spent it in each others' arms and in the lounge chair, cuddling. Loki felt like he now had every thing he wanted. And his name is Xandir.

 

_**The End** _

 

 


End file.
